


Wanna Bet?

by TitaniumKitten



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Language, M/M, Rimming, Slash, Smut, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniumKitten/pseuds/TitaniumKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolph hates Dean. Dean hates Dolph. Dolph thinks up a different connotation to the words SummerSlam.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WWE_OneshotsandImagines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_OneshotsandImagines/gifts).



> Trying my hand at a new pairing. Was bullied into it by a certain person to which it is gifted. Probably be 2 chapters. For reasons that will become obvious, I won't be writing the second chapter until SummerSlam has come to a close. First chapter set during the August 16th SmackDown after the Miz TV segment. Rest will be set after SummerSlam.

Dean angrily stalks around backstage. “Fucking jackass…” he mutters, rubbing his jaw where Dolph Ziggler superkicked him. What makes him even more mad is that he can’t really be angry with the guy since he would have done the same thing if he had been Dolph. Still, his jaw ached and he wasn’t about to let the guy know that he had some grudging respect for him to his face. Hell no. He knew as champ he had to prove himself every night, but this night wasn’t cropping up too well.

“I swear, if I lose to that frigging swamp beast…” he grumbled, then shook his head. “ Gotta get focused.” 

Deciding to head to the locker room to splash some cold water on his face; he turns around, takes two steps, and smacks right into the jackass he’s been seething about for the last 10 minutes.

“Really? That superkick wasn’t enough?”

“Screw you man, you might be champ but you don’t own the damn hallway.” Dolph retorts, his body tensing into fight mode.

“I may know who I am, and how good I am, but I sure as hell ain’t that arrogant.” Dean snorts.

“Coulda fooled me. You got an ego the size of Rollins’.”

Dean didn’t remember grabbing Dolph, but next thing he knew he had the smaller man slammed up against the wall, his forearm across Dolph’s chest. 

“Ya know, Dolph...getting a little tired of your poor attitude.” He growled. “I’ve got my match with Rowan coming up, but I have no problem warming up with you.”

He staggered back as Dolph head butted him, pushing him into the center of the hallway. Another superkick sent him reeling. Now it was Dolph’s turn to crowd Dean, using all his weight and Dean’s dazed state to keep him firmly pressed against the cool cinder block wall. 

“Asshole!” Dean spat, struggling against Dolph’s weight. But Dolph was fired up, and Dean found it more difficult than he expected to get the upper hand again.

“Asshole?! Asshole because I want to prove to everyone that underestimates me that they are wrong? Asshole because I’ve deserved this chance for years and they never gave it to me? Asshole because I know I’m good enough? You know what Dean? I used to respect you, even like you. But now I know that you’re just a jackass who is standing in my way. And you know what, jackass? You’re not as good as you think you are.”

Dean put his hands up to push Dolph away, but Dolph grabbed his wrists, slamming them into the wall.

“See?” Dolph sneered, leaning in closer. “Not as good as you think you are, Deano.”

Dean glared into his eyes, giving a frustrated growl. “Let go, you dick.”

Dolph glared back, but there was a strong hint of amused smugness in his face.

Dean shifted, his leg for a quick moment brushing against Dolph’s crotch. Holy shit was that?

“What the fuck, man?”

The look in Dolph’s eyes faltered and the feeling in the air took a decidedly different tone. 

“Fuck it.” he muttered and leaned in, pressing his lips against Dean’s.

Dean froze. Dolph’s lips were smooth and warm against his own and it felt...good? He gave a soft little moan and started moving with him, opening his mouth as Dolph gently bit his bottom lip, letting their tongues lazily explore each other’s mouths. But a few seconds later his brain caught up with his dick and he roughly pushed Dolph away.

“Seriously...what the fuck?” He yelled, panting for breath.

“I don’t know!” Dolph yelled back, running his hands through his hair.

“You kissed me, dude! You should know what the fuck!” Dean raged.

“You’re hot, ok?! And when you’re fired up your voice changes and for fucks sake I’ve had a chub going with every damn promo and I just...arggh!” Dolph groaned, starting to pace the hallway.

“Um..I...thank you? I think? This is fucking weird.”

“I fucking hate your smug ass.”

“The feelings mutual, douchebag.”

“But I still wanna…” Dolph trailed off.

Dean snickered. “Are you actually blushing? I didn’t think it was possible for you to have any shame.”

“Fuck off.”

“Seemed like that’s exactly what you want to do.” Dean said smugly, starting to enjoy the situation in a way Dolph did not appreciate. “But you aren’t getting anywhere near my ass, or the title.” He started swaggering off down the hallway.

“Wanna bet?” Dolph snarled at his back. 

Dean paused, considered, then turned around to face him.

“Well, Captain Peroxide, I do happen to be a gambling man.” He drawled. “What do you have in mind?”

Dolph swallowed. “SummerSlam. Whoever wins the title also gets one night.”

“One night?” Dean asked, playing dumb.

“Gets to top.” Dolph said, scowling.

“Damn, never seen someone so annoyed at wanting a chance at this prime hunk of meat” Dean leered, Vanna White-ing his body.

“You’re such a jerk.” Dolph said, unable to stop a chuckle from leaving his lips.

“Well since it’s already obvious I’m retaining on Sunday, I guess I wouldn’t mind a chance to try out what the rest of the roster has already had.”

Dolph ignores the dig. “So, you in?”

“Oh yeah, I will be.” Dean answers, smirking. “Maybe this added stipulation will actually make you bring your A game.”

Dolph snorted and glared at Dean’s back as he wandered off down the hallway.

“At least he looks good leaving.” He muttered to himself.

“I heard that!”

“Dammit.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean is keyed up, his body sweaty and sore, his heart racing. 

“And still your WWE champion.” he sing songs, still a bit punch drunk. 

He gets some pats on the back, a few “Congrats”, but he’s mostly looking for the guy who still owes him something. He gets stopped for an interview and makes his way through it like a cocky son of a bitch, he knows. He’s got a whole lot of adrenaline and an outlet that made itself convenient with an ill fated bet the Tuesday before and he’s itching for it. To be honest he’s been half hard since the referee raised his arm. He finds Ziggler sitting in the locker room, head in his hands. He’s already showered and changed into jeans and a navy blue polo. Dean almost feels bad. Almost. He’s man enough to admit to himself that he played like an asshole in the ring. And he can sympathize with being so close to a title win and having the opportunity come to nothing. But dammit he fought long and hard for years for the title and he’s going to claw, bite and scratch to keep it.

“Nice hustle out there, man. You did bring your A game.” he offers, swaggering up to the Show-Off. 

“I always do. You were a fucking jackass out there by the way.” Ziggler growls, not making eye contact.

He can see that Dolph’s eyes are a bit red and Dean scuffs a foot against the concrete floor. Dammit, he must be getting soft in his old age. 

“Look. We don’t have to…” he trails off

“A bet is a bet, Ambrose. I sure as hell wouldn’t be letting you off the hook if I had won.”

“Well I happen to think that if you can’t have the title, my dick is a pretty amazing consolation prize.”

Ziggler lets out a bark of laughter and shakes his head. “Really Dean? You’re such an ass.”

“And I get to have your ass. Which is a pretty damn fine ass I’d just like to point out.” Dean leers.

“Glad to see you aren’t blind. Come on, let’s go.” Dolph stands up, almost chest to chest with Dean.

“I dunno Zig. I mean I think I might like a little test drive before the main event, ya know? I mean, the deal was whoever won got to top, never said how many times though..”

Dean leans in, placing a surprisingly gentle kiss on Dolph’s lips.

“Whaddya say, Show Off?” He whispers, his lips barely brushing Dolph’s.

“I say you better be right about your dick being a good consolation prize.” Dolph breathes, his lips quirking into a small, crooked smile.

“Totally is.” Dean responds, leaning back in for a long, wet kiss. “You are wearing entirely too much clothing.”

“And you need a shower. You stink.” 

“Moi? I smell like a field of wildflowers, fuck you very much. But...could take out like three birds with one stone with a shower. Get your clothes off, get me clean, and get us both off.” Dean leers, waggling his eyebrows.

“Sounds like a plan.” Dolph answers, grabbing at Dean’s belt.

“Whoa! Eager are we?”

“Shut up and get naked.”

“I like the way you think.”

Dolph growls impatiently, quickly unbuckling Dean’s belt, giving him the opportunity to step out of his shoes, before roughly pulling his boxers and jeans off. Having Dean completely naked in front of him while he’s still clothed makes a coil of heat flare up in his stomach and he licks his lips.

“Like what you see?” Dean smirks.

“Shut up.” Dolph grumbles, taking his own clothes off quickly. “Come on.” He grabs his arm, and pulls Dean into the shower area. Dean pretends that he doesn’t care that Dolph’s toned body is all on display just for him.

“Kinda like the idea of us getting caught.” Dean pants as Dolph starts biting aggressively at his neck.

“You would, you pervert.” Dolph mumbles into his neck.

Dean laughs, breathlessly, which turns into a low moan as Dolph swipes a skillful tongue over one supple pink nipple. 

“Pretty sure by this point in our lives we’re both perverts. Especially you.”

Dolph sinks his teeth into Dean’s right nipple, giving a pleased hum as a hoarse shout is pulled from the other man’s lips.

“Watch it, Vampira.” he hisses.

Dolph chuckles, amused. “Your dick seemed to like it.”

“Yeah, well, maybe you two should get better acquainted.”

Dolph snorts, turning on one of the showers to a comfortable temperature. He hands Dean a bottle of body wash that he had swiped on his way into the shower area.

“You clean up first, champ.”

“Aww and here I thought you’d want to help.” Dean fake whined.

“Shut up and get to washing.”

Dean huffs, but gets under the warm spray of the shower, quickly but efficiently washing himself clean. He can feel Dolph’s eyes on him, but chooses to ignore him.”That’ll teach him to say I stink.” he thinks to himself. Finally washing the last bits of body wash from his arms, he turns back to Dolph, grinning.

“Thought you were gonna join me in getting wet.”

Dolph gives an exasperated sigh and pushes himself off from the wall he was leaning against. Sauntering over he pushes Dean against the wall under the shower.

“You talk too much.” He states quietly before dropping to his knees.

“W-whoa…” 

Dean took a sharp breath as Dolph starts giving little wet kisses up and down his length. His head thunks against the tile walls as the kisses turn into little licks and he makes an incredibly embarrassing noise as the Show Off suckles the swollen head of Dean’s cock and starts gently massaging his balls with one hand. Dean fully believes the locker room stories now because holy hell is Dolph good at this. It’s probably the sloppiest blow job Dean has ever had, but it’s just the right combination of tongue and pressure and the occasional tiny sting of teeth. He is having a difficult time keeping his body from just slithering down the tile wall onto the shower floor and Dolph seems to sense this, placing his hands on Dean’s hips to help keep him steady and upright.

Dolph pulls his mouth off of his cok with an obsecene pop, changing to jacking Dean off with firm strokes

“Yeah, you like this don’t you. Finally found out a way to shut you up.” he sneers.

Dean wants to respond with something snarky and biting, but he only manages to let out a moan, his hips helplessly bucking forward with every stroke of Dolph’s hand. He gives Dean a shit eating grin that totally deserves to get smacked off his face, but Dean’s hands are too busy trying to get purchase on the tile wall to keep himself from falling, thank you very much. 

“Fuck, Dolph, I can’t…” Dean stammers, mortified at how quickly he has lost control.

“So close already, Ambrose? You talk like I’m the slut, but you’re the one about to cum after five minutes.” Dolph slows down his hand and let’s off on the pressure. Just touching Dean enough to keep him at the same level of arousal, but not enough to let him cum.

Dean whines, bucking his hips and trying to get more friction on his aching cock.

“Dammit, jackass. Harder!”

Dolph does that entirely too mocking grin again and leans in to suck the entirety of his swollen length down his throat. Dean curses violently, Dolph swallows and he’s done. He cums so hard his vision whites out for a second and he shudders against the wall as the kneeling blonde works him through the orgasm.

“F-fuuck..” He groans, nudging Dolph away from his sensitive cock.

Dolph is breathing hard and his lips are red and a little swollen from stretching around Dean; his cock is hard and leaking, bobbing slightly as he stands.

“That was…” 

“Amazing?” Dolph says, smirking.

“Fuck off, yes.” Dean grumbles. Dean decides it’s about time that he shut up, so he reaches forward and grabs his cock, using slow firm strokes.

“Damn.” Dolph gives a shuddering breath and let’s Dean take him apart. 

Dean likes to think that he is a champion cocksucker, but Dolph lost the bet so he decides that he only rates a handjob. He leans in, whispering absolute filth in Dolph’s ear and is quite smug about how quickly he’s able to get him off. Dolph makes the sweetest little keening cry and slumps forward, his head on Dean’s shoulder when he cums, his body trembling as he comes off the high.

“You come real pretty, sweetheart.” Dean says, slowly licking his hand and fingers clean, making sure to keep eye contact with Dolph.

His eyes follow the path of Dean’s tongue, still panting slightly from his release.

“Pretty damn good with those hands, lunatic.” he offers

Dean wrinkles his nose. “Don’t call me that. I prefer Kingpin.”

Dolph rolls his eyes. “Hotel?”

“Hotel.” Dean agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been absolutely crazy lately, so please excuse any glaring mistakes. It's been a rough couple of weeks. And of course this is now a 3 chapter story. *sigh*


	3. Chapter 3

They quickly get dressed, pretending to be aloof to each other when several other superstars come in and out of the locker room, either showering or getting their gear. Dean’s not sure if they’re fooling anyone and he’s not even sure that he cares. Dolph has already called a cab and it takes about 15 minutes to get to the hotel. The cab ride is quiet and even a little awkward and ten minutes in Dean starts shifting in his seat. He almost jumps when Dolph’s hand snakes out and starts gently squeezing his thigh. It’s weirdly comforting, not that he’d ever let him know, and Dean allows it giving Dolph a heated look through his eyelashes. 

“Just can’t resist this body can you?” Dean says quietly

Dolph gives him an easy smile. “More like you bouncing your knee was driving me crazy.”

Dean gets the irrational urge to stick out his tongue, but instead smiles back. They both aren’t paying attention until the cab driver clears his throat and they realize the cab is pulled over a few buildings down from the hotel. Dolph tips the driver and they stumble out of the car into the hotel, Dean groping Dolph’s ass as they make their way into the hotel’s elevator 

They manage to mostly behave themselves until they get to Dean’s hotel room. The second the door closes behind Dolph, Dean pushes him up against it and kisses him roughly. 

“So,” he says once he is forced to pull away for air, “Time for the main event.”

“How do you want me?”

“Well, naked sounds like a good idea to me.”

There is snark coloring Dean’s voice but Dolph can see a tent forming in his jeans already, so he lets it slide, for the second time that night stripping himself. Dean pulls him in one more lingering kiss before pushing him towards the bed and he positions himself as requested.

“Damn, you really are pretty.” Dean murmurs, palming his covered dick as he walks to the bed.

Dolph huffs.”You got lube?”

“Of course I do,” Dean says annoyed, “What? You think I’m some kind of animal? Never mind, don’t answer that question. I can already sense a smartass remark on the tip of your tongue.”

He opens up the drawer in the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom.

“Gonna use one anyway, but you clean?”

“Despite my reputation, I’m careful. So yes.”

“Good. Me too. Lay down on your back on the bed, sweets.”

Dolph complies and Dean straddles him, dipping down to take a nipple between his lips and sucking.

“Jesus!” Dolph whimpered, arching his back.

Dean grinned gently biting down as he used his fingers to tug on the other nipple, feeling them both harden under his ministrations. He switches, sucking the other nipple while idly rubbing a thumb over the other.

“Sensitive there, aren’t you?” He questions, amused, as Dolph pants underneath him.

“A-and you’re a damn t-tease.” Dolph stutters, fisting the blankets with both hands.

Dean chuckles and discontinues the torturing of his nipples. 

“Hands and knees.” He orders and waits for Dolph to position himself.

“You have a really pretty ass.” Dean proclaims, running his hands over it and giving a couple experimental spanks to his left cheek. “Yeah, real pretty.” his voice deepens with lust as he pulls apart Dolph’s cheeks to inspect his hole.

“Fuck.” Dolph squirms, his cock hardening as Dean plays with his ass.

“Like that, Show Off?” Dean smirks. He spanks him again, alternating cheeks and admiring the way they redden. Dolph is mewling and pushing back against his hands before he decides to up the ante. Leaning forward he pulls Dolph’s cheeks apart again, flattening his tongue and flicking it over the dusky hole. A very pretty full body shudder has the smaller man pushing his ass back into Dean’s face, who chuckles, and holds Dolph steady as he delves back in, this time tracing his tongue over the fluttering muscle, giving little kitten licks.

“You taste good.” he says conversationally starting to trace his name with his tongue over Dolph’s hole. He pauses. “Could eat this pretty ass all night but, ya know, not exactly what our little bet was about.”

A few more licks and he gently starts tongue fucking the quivering pink hole, holding Dolph’s ass steady with his hands. Dolph is making little breathless whines that go straight to Dean’s already leaking cock and he reluctantly removes his tongue, slicking a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Dolph is still a bit stretched and open from his tongue so he’s able to easily slide a finger in, pumping it in and out. 

“Damn...still so tight.” Dean whispers. “Gonna feel so good around my cock.”

He adds another lube drenched finger, scissoring inside the tight, hot channel. Dolph is making little gasping moans and pushing his hips back, trying to fuck himself harder back on his fingers. Dean’s cock is so hard it’s starting to hurt, and he really doesn’t want to wait any longer.

“You good?” He asks, his voice frantic with need.

“Yeah,” Dolph says roughly. “Get at it man, now.”

“Gonna fill you up so good.” 

Dean slips his fingers out, rolling the condom on with shaking fingers. He fists his covered cock a couple times, covering it with lube, and lines up behind Dolph. Taking a deep breath he slides right in, letting out a whorish moan as he bottoms out.

“Fuck...goddamn. So fucking good around me.” He slurs. The tight perfect heat around him makes him feel almost drunk with lust and he’s only barely able to control himself, waiting until Dolph’s body relaxes a little, indicating he can start moving.

He moves slow starting out, he feels so gone already and he doesn’t want to come less than a minute after getting in this perfect ass. Plus he’s sure Dolph would never let him live it down. A slow steady slide in and out lets him capture a little of his control back and he begins to move his hips faster, the slap of their bodies touching echoing in the room.

“Fuck, right there. Fu-uck.” Dolph babbles, clenching hands into the blankets as Dean’s cock slides over his prostate. 

Dean makes sure to keep his hips at that same angle and sets a grueling pace, snapping his hips viciously into the pliant man in front of him.

“Yeah, you little slut. So perfect around my dick. Knew I was going to love screwing you.” Dean grunts, fucking deep into his spasming hole. 

He feels dizzy, overwhelmed, arousal spiraling through his body. He can feel a thin sheen of sweat covering his body and shivers as a drop runs down his hairline. The pressure on his dick is all consuming and he’s not sure how much longer he is going to last when Dolph shifts his body, grabbing at his dick that is weeping precome all over the sheets.

“Gonna jerk yourself off you whore?” Dean taunts. “Gonna cum all over youself with my cock in your ass?”

Dean repositions himself as well, to ensure he keeps hitting the sweet spot deep inside of Dolph, his hands gripping tight into the blonde’s hips. He’s pretty sure he’s going to leave bruises and he really doesn’t care. He really wants Dolph to get off first, so that he can cum inside a convulsing hot channel, but Dolph does something and the walls around Dean’s cock practically massage him. 

Dean’s hips stutter. “Jesus Fuck! D-do that again, please!”

Dolph lets out a ragged chuckle and Dean feels the massaging pressure return and it’s just too much. He gives a raspy growl, pumps once, twice, and comes so hard he feels his eyes cross, trails of fire rippling down his taut abs as the muscles around his cock milk the last few spurts of cum out of him. He pulls out of Dolph’s abused ass and sags against his back. He can feel Dolph's body moving as he continues jerking himself off.

“Yeah you little slut. Jerk that cock and cum all over yourself. Come on.”

Desperate gasps and moans flow out of Dolph’s mouth as he tugs at his cock, the swollen member throbbing. The tension in his balls is almost painful as he finally spurts white hot cum all over the sheets, giving a long, low moan as waves of pleasure sear through his body.

“You really do cum so damn pretty.” Dean murmurs as he flops, exhausted, on the bed careful to miss the wet spot. 

“That was…”

“Amazing?” Dean grins, throwing back Dolph’s earlier assertion of his own prowess back at him.

“Fuck off, yes.” Dolph grumbles. “So I have to sleep in the wet spot?”

“Yup.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”


End file.
